DESCRIPTION: Breast cancer will strike approximately one in eight women over their life span, with 178,700 new cases anticipated in 1998 (ACS, 1998). Recent improvements in mammography and expanded early detection efforts have increased the number of women receiving breast cancer diagnoses. As regular, repeated mammography screening increases, the number of women diagnosed with early-stage cancers and the widest range of treatment options will rise. This Phase I SBIR project will result in a prototype CD-ROM decision support system to be used in an outpatient setting to assist women diagnosed with breast cancer participate in the treatment decision. In Phase I we will 1) Identify interactive approaches to assist women with treatment decisions; 2) Produce and test interactive electronic storyboards and test these decision-making approaches with women who are diagnosed with breast cancer; 3) Produce and test prototype electronic versions of the selected conceptual and visual approach with women who have been diagnosed with breast cancer and 4) Test the prototype CD-ROM materials with women who are recently diagnosed and with women who have completed treatment within the past year.